looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kash R/Character Cameos in Cartoons
Sometimes in Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies, a character doesn't star, but makes a cameo. Bugs Bunny As Happy Rabbit *In Naughty Neighbors, when Porky and Petunia walking through a park singing "Would You Like to Take a Walk", Happy Rabbit and a skunk are shown shaking hands. *In Patient Porky, Happy Rabbit corrects a sign that says that 490 rabbits was born with 750 rabbits was born. As Bugs Bunny *In Crazy Cruise, the rabbit that had its back to the audience turns and is revealed to be Bugs Bunny (also voiced by Blanc as usual), who faces the audience, gives the thumbs up sign with both hands, and says, "Eh, t'umbs up, Doc! T'umbs up!" At iris-out, only Bugs's ears are still on-screen, which spring into a "V for Victory" sign. *In Porky Pig's Feat, Porky wishes Bugs Bunny was with them. Daffy concurs and decides to call Bugs for advice, as the trickster is famous for being able to get out of seemingly inescapable situations. While on the phone, Bugs asks Daffy if he's tried various methods of escape, to which Daffy replies that he has. The door to the next room opens up and Bugs is seen in shackles. He says, "Ahh, don't work, do they?" *In Gas, when Snafu opens the case, he reaches in and retrieves first a sheer bra, then Bugs Bunny, and last his mask. *In Three Brothers, Brother Fubar hides in Bugs Bunny's hole to escape from the training attack dogs. *In Odor-able Kitty, a cat disguised as a skunk dresses as Bugs to escape the clutches of the male skunk in this cartoon that would later be identified as Pepé Le Pew. *In The Goofy Gophers, t''he Gophers, now triumphant, gloat that they will have all the carrots to themselves. But suddenly they hear a familiar ''"Eh..." and there stands Bugs Bunny who disagrees with their statement and laughs. **One of the gophers makes like Bugs Bunny. *In The Lion's Busy, Bugs' head is superimposed on the body of a small gray rabbit shown at the beginning. *A picture of Bugs is seen in Yankee Doodle Daffy . *In Duck Amuck, Bugs Bunny is revealed to be the unseen animator, who turns around and says to the audience: "Ain't I a stinker?" *In ''Daffy's Rhapsody, ''Bugs appears as a prop when Daffy mentions rabbit stew. *Bugs makes cameos in the Histera! episodes "The Wild West," "The U.S. Civil War - Part II" and "Great Heroes of France", the Animaniacs episodes "Video Review," "The Warners 65th Anniversary Special" and "Back in Style" and the Taz-Mania episodes "A Devil of a Job" and "Wacky Wombat". *In ''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation, ''Bugs makes two cameos. *In Tweety's High Flying Adventure, Tweety sets a course to Paris, but is blown by a strong wind to the Swiss Alps, where he gets trapped, as does Daffy Duck, but Bugs Bunny saves them both. *In Porky's Duck-Livery Service, Bugs pushes Daffy into the pond. *In Sam and the Bullet Train, Bugs is revealed to be the train conductor. Daffy Duck *In Naughty Neighbors, when Petunia kisses Porky, Daffy pops out of a tree. *In Sahara Hare, Daffy Duck jumps out of a hole. Like Bugs in the beginning Daffy thinks he has arrived at Miami Beach and enthusiastically runs toward the non-existent ocean. Bugs tries to tell Daffy that he is not at Miami Beach, but Daffy ignores him. Bugs gives up and says, "Eh, let him find out for himself." * In Apes of Wrath, The Stork mistakenly delivers a baby to Bugs. The baby turns out to be Daffy. Daffy closes the cartoon by kissing and hugging Bugs and saying: "Ooh, I love you, Mommy!", all to Bugs' noticeable annoyance. * In Tweety's High Flying Adventure, Tweety sets a course to Paris, but is blown by a strong wind to the Swiss Alps, where he gets trapped, as does Daffy Duck, but Bugs Bunny saves them both. Porky Pig * Category:Blog posts